


To Be a Hero

by Dophne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe-Crossover, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Narcissa Malfoy, But only because he sees himself in Draco, Draco Malfoy in love, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco becomes an Avenger, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Harry Potter, HP happens in the 2000s not 1990s, Jealous Harry, Like really slow, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Parent Steve, Parent Tony, Possessive Steve, Possible Mpreg, Protective Steve (over Tony), Slow Build, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony in denial, Tony is Stubborn, Tony is VERY hard on Draco, but so is Steve, not sorry, overprotective Avengers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa was not going to let her baby fly in blind. So, in desperation to protect her child from Voldemort and his evil she does the unthinkable. She reaches out to a very old friend who happens to be a master spy and a superhero to boot. </p><p>Draco is in one hell of a ride. Being thrown into the muggle world without any experience? Check. Being alone in a building full of strangers? Check. Having to act and think like a muggle? That will stay unchecked for the foreseeable future...</p><p>OR </p><p>Where Narcissa is having none of Lucius and the magical world's shit and decides to take matter into her own hands even if it means Draco has to become a muggle superhero to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Widow and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea. Can't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. Let me know if you like it and what you think will happen next. 
> 
> Please read, kudos and comment if you like it and want me to continue.

Narcissa Malfoy never thought she would be where she is. All her life she depended on her husband to keep her son safe but he had failed. So it was up to her to save her son from the madman. In a quick decision, Narcissa flowed to a secret location to meet someone no one knew she had met. If they did she would be tortured for affiliating herself with them. 

 

It was a risk she was willing to take. She could not allow Draco to become a servant of a madman. The only way out she could see was to show Draco a different side of life. A different path. To be a superhero instead of a villain. 

 

The room she flowed into was dark and secluded. Perfect spot for both her and the person she was meeting. She checked the time with the flick of her wand; the time was six twenty-six, four minutes before they should meet. 

 

Taking a deep breath Narcissa found a chair farthest from the window and waited for her friend. She knew she was going to show up just on time. Never a second early or late. That was fine with her. So there she sat, in the dark just waiting for time to pass. 

 

Four minutes later Narcissa heard a noise from behind the door; she paled instantly. The door knob began to twist making Narcissa grip her wand tightly in her right hand. She was not going to be taken down if she could help it. No one knew how well she could fight. It was thanks to the very friend she was meeting who had taught her how to fight with her body, not just her magic. 

 

The door opened and Narcissa spotted the familiar red hair she often missed. A part of her regretted having to disconnect with her friend but at the time it was necessary for both of them. 

 

“Cissa,” the woman spoke up and sat across from her with a smile on her face.

 

“Nat,” Narcissa replied smiling back. 

 

“Been a long time, Cissa ,” Nat replied, “a lot has changed. You even have a child.”

 

“I do and that is why I am here,” Narcissa sighed straightening herself. It was time to get business. Nat did not say anything and waited for her to continue. Narcissa took another deep breath before locking her gaze with Nat and began her request. 

 

* * *

 

Draco sat with arms crossed in the waiting room waiting to get onto a muggle contraption that allowed you to fly through the sky. Draco could not see why he could not have just flown across with his broom or just side-along apparated with his mother to the desired location but his mother did not want to risk being caught. He knew what his mother was trying to do and a part of him was glad that his mother forced him to do this. Though he would never be caught dead saying it.

 

Finally after sitting for what seemed like forever a man walked up to him wearing a muggle suit and wearing something dark over his eyes. He wanted to ask but he would feel stupid asking. The man grunted at him to get up. Draco rolled his eyes but got up and followed him outside. 

 

It was windy and cold. Draco hated every minute of the walk towards the stupid needle-like contraption that was going to take him to his final destination. Draco held his bag close to his chest shivering a bit. The bag was magically expanded so all his belongings fit inside this one bag. 

 

He climbed into the flying needle to find quite a nicely spaced accommodation. If this is how muggles traveled it’s no wonder they do it as often as they do. Then he overheard the world ‘spoiled’ and instantly knew that no, this was not the norm. Well, he was rich so he could probably pay for it. Whatever. 

 

Sitting down a woman came up to him and asked him to connect the straps next to his thighs together over his hips. He glared at her and her American accent but he complied since he was unsure what would happen if he did not listen. He was not ready to die on a muggle contraption. 

 

Suddenly the needle was moving and he was in the air. It did not take long for Draco to fall into slumber.

 

* * *

 

The next time he awoke they had landed on American soil. His head hurt and he just wanted to continue to sleep but the woman from the first time around. Draco grumbled grabbing his bag from the lady as she held it out for him. He sneered at her before shuffling off the flying needle.

 

“Hello, Draco,” a female with very red hair stepped up to him once he disembarked the last stair, “I am Natasha Romanov, a friend of your mother’s.” 

 

“Hmph, I am just here because my mother forced me to,” Draco tilted his head up in arrogance. For a split second, he saw her smirk and that threw him off. He looked at her oddly before tightening his hold on his bag. 

 

“You may be a wizard, Mr. Malfoy,” leaning in the lady whispered into his ear, “but I can still wipe your ass. Actually, I know a lot of people who can. My team and I are here to teach you so I suggest you lose the attitude.” 

 

Draco just glared at her before looking towards the floor. How did this muggle know about the magical world? Did mother inform her? Well, his mother did mention that the lady was a master spy and that there was little she did not know. 

 

“I don’t know how you know about me or my world but I won’t be defeated by a muggle like you,” Draco growled. 

 

“You can’t use magic outside school nor in front of a none magic person so I would like to see you try to take me out without your ‘magic’. You can often learn how to be stronger, faster and smarter than your opponent just by being better than them. To have skills they don’t have. But if you feel like you are not up to it you can turn around and go back to England.” 

 

“A Malfoy never backs down,” Draco declared. 

 

For the first time, Draco saw the lady smile at him. Truly unnerving. 


	2. Package Delivered & Tony has to Play Therapist.

Steve was standing in the lobby of Avengers Tower waiting for Natasha and her 'package' to arrive. It bugged Steve that he did not have all the information and Natasha refused to budge. It was her nature but still, Steve would like to know since he was forced to give up his guest room for the said package but he will find out what it is in few minutes. He was getting nervous. The odd feeling he is getting in the pit of his stomach told him he might not like what Natasha has up her sleeve. Back to the same point, again. Steve never changed.

The big SUV car Natasha took rolled into view making Steve stand up straighter. Once the car stopped he stepped out into the summer heat to open the door for his friend and her, oh living, package. Why couldn't she just tell him she was bringing home a kid? This would have been so much less stressful. The kid was neither tall or short with bleach blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He held himself with finesse he has only seen Tony have. It was the raised-rich-but-with-strict-father's look. This was going to be interesting and somewhat chaotic. Tony hated anyone stealing his spotlight. Hopefully, he would not see it that way but from Steve's experience he banked on him seeing it as exactly that.

The kid waited in the car unmoving. A look crossed his face like he was annoyed and confused looking at the door of the car. Steve sighed and grumbles before opening the door for him. The kid gave him a once over before sliding off his chair and onto the cement. He was scrutinizing everything including him. Steve bit back a glare and stared back with a blank face. He was not going to lose composure over a kid he hasn't even spoken to! Steve did not like him much but waited to judge until they actually interacted but so far he did not like what he saw. Then again he didn't like Tony at first.

"Hey kid," Steve smiled softly at him. He turned his scrutinizing stare at him.

"His name is Draco," Natasha Inputted smirking at the blonde teen who was now glaring at the master assassin.

"It's Malfoy to you, to both of you," ah British and snobbish Steve snorted.

"Well Malfoy," Steve gritted out, "welcome to the Avengers Tower."

"You call this a tower? Then you haven't actually seen one have you? This is too..glassy," Malfoy snuffed looking Away from the building but looked like he found the view of moving cars atrocious so he looked instead at his bag.

"Even if it doesn't fit your definition of tower it's still is one so you better get used to it," Steve replied with a shrug. Natasha and him began walking towards the door and almost reached the sensors before blonde decided to join. It seemed like the prospect of being alone in New York scared him more than disliking the fact that he has to deal with them. Definitely spoiled.

They bypassed all the Stark Industries employees with quick and swift movements leaving Malfoy to bump into many passing by. But of course he didn't apologize he just glared at them as if he was the one not at fault. Steve sighed but smiled inwardly because he knew that the attitude would not last for very long. Steve would make sure of it.

 

* * *

  
Tony knew that Romanov was bring over a package sometime in this week. It was this week, right? Who knows but at the moment Tony did not care. He was elbows deep in a project when JARVIS lowered the volume enough for him to hear the banging on the workshop doors. They were fogged up but Tony knew that banging anywhere; Rogers was pissed. Maybe it wasn't him this time but who was he kidding. With a long sigh, Tony turned his back to the door and instructed JARVIS to let Rogers in. If he was going to fight he would rather not have to face the first wave of flames before entering the battle.

Rogers walked in he was searching so hard his whole body shook. Hot damn what did he do this time? Oh wait, if today was the package arrival day wasn't he supposed to help Romanov bring it up? Rogers never ditched helping out. Ever. Man he was in so much trouble, but he probably deserves it. Everything is eventually Tony's fault somehow. He's always the screw up and pathetic excuse for a person let alone a hero.

"I didn't mean to," Tony spoke up not looking back at the angry super-solider.

"Wait, what?" Rogers blinked at him looking around confused. So, he was not actually angry at Tony...interesting and worrying. Rogers has a tendency to come to him to release his frustrations when even though he has a friend who deals with this stuff professionally. Though Tony secretly loved that Rogers came to him over Wilson. It made him so elated. Not that he would let Rogers know that.

"What's going on Cap?" Tony pressed pointing to a seat next to him with a nod of his head.

"Uh," Rogers just flopped on the designated chair rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Seriously, last time I saw you this stressed and angry AIM had purposefully attacked a bus full of children," Tony stopped what he was doing to look at the man but didn't pull his hands out,yet. He wasn't sure if they were at that stage yet.

"That kid is the most ungrateful and rude person I have ever met," Rogers growled. Tony's eyebrows shot up. That was a very bold statement coming from the man who has seen it all. Tony began to worry about this kid. Who is this kid? Wait why are they talking about kids? Did Rogers run into one while waiting for Romanov to deliver the package?

He was so confused and guess it showed since Rogers chuckled before saying, "the package Nat was taking about is a kid."

"Wait, so you're saying we are hosting a child in my tower? Outrageous! I did not agree to this!" Tony seriously began to freak out pulling his hands out of the machine and began rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair. Rogers placed both of his large hands on Tony's shoulders bringing Tony back to reality and out of his head.

"Don't worry," Rogers spoke softly, "he is as old as Spider-Man so you should not have a problem."

"Oh, teenager. I can deal with teenager," Tony whispered more to himself even though he knew Rogers heard him with his super-solider hearing.

"Tony, I have seen you with kids," Rogers smiled at him and Tony waited for the scrutiny that he mine was coming, "and you are wonderful with them. You always know how to keep them entertained while also lighting a fire for knowledge in them. Trust me when I tell you the whole Avengers team have voted you team mom."

Tony blushed. He was not expecting that. He was expecting to be told how much of his father he was really like. Guess there is a first time for everything.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to meet this package," Tony pulled off the work gloves and stood up to head to the elevator but Rogers grabbed his hand.

"Do not go yet," Rogers insisted, "you might blow his head open with a repulsor and we can't have that."

"You just said I was great with kids," Tony pouted and Rogers actually laughed at his face. Tony snarled but it had no heat in it.

"This one, is different," Rogers tried to explain, "he is like...your paparazzi personality on overdrive and much rudder."

"So basically baby me. I can see the frustration," Tony smiled making Rogers begin to apologize about making him sound like an ass but they both knew that Tony was, to an extent, an ass.

It was Tony's turn to laugh. And he did. Rogers just blinked at him before looking down with a blush and a small smile. At least he got Rogers to no longer be angry. That was nice.

Tony sat down on the couch right next to Rogers and purposefully began to talk about unimportant and simple subjects to get his mind off the kid who drove him nuts. A part of him wondered what kid could anger Captain America so easily. He would truly like to meet this kid but at the moment Rogers needed him and he wasn't going to ditch him anytime soon. Unless the world is ending. Their feelings can be put on hold until they beat the enemy forces, together.

Damn Tony was becoming a sap and it was all Captain America's fault. Yes, that sounds about right.

 

* * *

  
Draco saw the doors open on their own and wondered what kind sorcery do muggles use for their contraptions. Draco was curious but like his father taught him Draco learned to turn a cold shoulder to it all. Any comment or look thrown his way was thrown back at their faces with a glare and a rude comment. It was the fastest way to dissuade anyone from pushing Draco too far. Though it did not damper the big blonde man from doing things to deliberately piss him off. He walked too fast, maneuvered too quick and never looked back to see if he was following. Draco was not having a good time but it was a better one than staying at home. At least there are no death eaters in America, at least not yet.

When he finally caught up to his mother's friend and her 'teammate' they were standing in an elevator. At least Draco knew how those worked. Stepping inside the small designated space, Draco stood on the farthest corner from the man who looked like he could crush him with just one hand. Never has Draco felt so incompetent in a situation while his wand was deep in his bag, unreachable. Finally, the elevator began to move. It shot up so fast Draco released one of his hands from his bag to hold onto the wall. He could hear the two other occupants laughing. He would glare at them if he wasn't busy holding for dear life. The elevator came to a quick stop and a voice spoke up from nowhere letting them know they have reached the designated floor. He jumped a bit when he heard the female voice reply to the others' questions. Draco scoffed again, their elevators only go up and down whereas the wizarding world's elevators moved horizontally as well. But at least these were faster...definitely not the point. At all. And Draco did not care if one elevator moved in any direction but it just goes to prove that wizards are far more superior than their muggle counterparts.

He was knocked out of his revere with a shove towards the exit of the elevator. He looked over to see his mother's friend giving him a quizzical look. He just grumbled and entered the floor the elevator stopped at. It turns out the whole floor is one apartment in which he was sharing with the lady's teammate. Turns out it was his floor and he was just letting Draco use his guest room. Man he was starting to dislike this even more.

The apartment was kind of reminiscent of the wizarding world. It held the same aesthetic many shops on Diagon Alley had. It...was nice actually and it made Draco sneer even more to hide the fact that he liked it. Even threw in a few insults to keep it authentic. With every line he could see the man standing there and begin to seethe. Draco smirked at the man triumphantly. He did not speak but he angrily showed Draco his room while pointing to a piece of paper that had instructions and rules. Draco scowled at the paper and the room. It was so small. Much smaller than his room at the manor and at Hogwarts. The nerve of these people.

"You call this a room?" Draco asked turning to ask the man.

"Uh, yeah," he replied glaring at Draco, "it's a guest room not a guest house. You have your own bathroom and closet. If you need to eat you can just ask JARVIS or go to the kitchen it's fully stocked if you want to cook."

"Cool? Me? Ridiculous," Draco snorted at the thought.

"Is that so? Guess who is on breakfast duty for the next week?" His mother's friend spoke up from behind the man. Draco glared at her not really taking it seriously. She has to be joking.

"Don't worry kid," she spoke up again, "you won't be alone. JARVIS can add pointers and instructions on how to make food."

"Who the bloody hell is Jarvis?" Draco growled.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," a voice spoke up but he couldn't find the source. Looking around trying to find the source like a mad man made the adults laugh, again, at his antics.

"That is JARVIS. He is an artificial intelligence system built into the building who helps out in things like security and gathering information," his mother's friend tried to explain but he just scrunched up his nose in confusion. He hates it when he does that; father always tells him that Malfoys never scrunch their noses.

"Well we will leave you to get settled in," the moment the words fell out of her mouth the man was out the door and heading to the elevator requesting a lift to someplace called 'the workshop'. Good riddance.

"Lost the attitude quick kid or you will learn how horrible this place can get. You think by being this way they will leave you alone? Well these people do the exact opposite. So be prepared because you got Steve Rogers pissed and he is the worst of the lot and the hardest of them to piss off. So you now got your work cut out for you now," the lady said before abruptly disappearing herself.

What has his mother gotten him into? Draco was half afraid to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you like it? Hate it? What do you think is going to happen? Please comment and kudos (only if you want) :)


	3. Cut From the Same Cloth

Tony gave Natasha a feral grin as he stared at her and her so called ‘package’. He had come so close to punching the blonde kid in the face. There was only room for one egotistical rich kid in this tower and it was him! The audacity of the kid to give _him_ attitude was inconceivable! He was Ironman for God’s sake! He would have pulverized him with his suit if Natasha had not calmed him down in time. She was the only one to take notice of his flying suit of armor outside the tower’s window. It took one moment to realize why Steve had warned him not to go. He knew karma was a bitch but he thought that everything he had been through made up for his childhood stupidities. 

Steve had tried to hold him back and keep him away but Tony was too curious and it was impossible to keep a curious Tony away. So with gusto, Tony stepped onto Steve’s floor finding Natasha along with a male blonde kid sitting in Steve’s living room. He walked up and was about to speak when the kid turned his gaze on him. The kid gave him a look a displeased one over before deciding that _Tony Stark_ was not worth his time of day. 

Still, Tony knew that look. Knew the façade so well. He had played it for so long in an attempt to keep people at bay and to please his father. So within an instant, his blood went from boiling hot to ice cold. This kid is probably living his childhood but the only difference was that this kid…this kid did not have Jarvis or Ana to anchor him and bring him down from this entitled headspace the kid is forced to live in. 

In an instant, Tony Stark had decided to take the kid under his wings. Save him from the life he was consumed by. Save him from the consequences of actions he is not aware he will make. He was going to be the kid’s father figure. Then he decided to not, because Tony sucked with people and he always messes things up. Never gets things right. Ever. But for some reason, he could not let these feelings go. He just knew that the kid was like him. That on the inside this kid was screaming for help. 

“I am so going to rip you to shreds and put you back together, kid,” Tony continued to smile but turned to look at the blonde kid. He gave him a confused look but Tony just continued to smile and sat merrily next to Natasha. She, too, looked a little confused at the switch in attitude but seemed to let it go. 

“His name is Draco Malfoy,” Natasha introduced. 

“Like the constellation right?” Tony responded looking at Draco and he just blinked at him without a response. Man, this kid was so far gone. He really needed help. “Well I’m Tony Stark,” Tony expected a flash of recognition to pass over Draco’s face but nothing came. It surprised Tony that a kid his age did not know who he was. Odd. He was going to have to ask Natasha later. The said woman seemed to notice the lack of recognition and froze a bit when Tony gave her a calculated we’ll-talk-later look.

“You look disappointed that I did not know who you are? Surprised? Well in my world you are just a piece of sludge that gets caught under our shoe, why should we pay attention to it longer than to get rid of it?” Draco asked coolly. Tony was starting to just love this kid. Really, so much attitude. He missed attitude. 

“Well big shot, it seems like you find us so unworthy of your time and wherever your world is, I truly don’t care if it even exists, they seemed to have taught you that somehow you have more privileges than others because of some twisted notion that you _deserve it_ but in reality you don’t. I was born to money and yes I used it to my advantage but not once did I think I was entitled to it. My father cut me off and I made due by finding some other way to pay for what I needed. You need to understand that right now, you have nothing. I can tell because Nat here brought you to _our home._ But more than that kid, I know you. Why? Because I know myself. I have seen all the looks you have because I wear them myself. Often times people forget that I was raised by a harsh father and a loving mother. People tend to forget that I was constantly thrown to the wolves and vultures from a very young age. I had to learn to be cold, stoic and mean. I had to keep up a façade of uncaring and selfishness so that people would leave me the fuck alone. So you telling me that I am worth nothing more than sludge better mean I am the most expense piece of sludge around. And with this reasons you are now assistant number three. First, being Friday. Second being Peter and now you. Surprise! Sorry Nat, did not discuss it with you but I can totally use a snobbish kid to help balance out the other two. Like it or hate it kid, you’re mine now. I own everything that moves in this building. And I do really like to play with my toys.” 

Natasha was smirking at the end and Draco…well, Tony loved the look of horrified and insulted on his face. It was a new look.

* * *

Draco wanted to be furious with the man that called himself Tony Stark but he couldn’t. Everything he said to him had spoken a truth he had not realized he was shying away from. He still did not want anything they had to offer but was staying for his mother. If by doing this, he could make her proud and happy. He no longer realized the time he stopped trying to please his father but instead focused in on his mother. Draco would do anything for her.

“I warn you Stark, this kid knows _nothing_ about technology,” his mother’s friend warned the man. He smiled wide and looked excited to teach Draco about the wonders of this technology. Draco knew he was not going to like this. 

“We’ll have to rectify that! For now, though, take a shower you smell horrible,” Stark scrunched up his nose at him. Draco blanched at the idea of being thought of uncleanly and began to protest when he saw the unimpressed look of both adults in the room. Suddenly it dawns on him that they wanted privacy and he just blushed. He always prided himself at being vigilant. Good start at showing that. 

Draco walked into his temporary room and sat on the bed placing his head in his hands. It was only yesterday that his mother told him that he was to leave for the States. She had not told him why he was going. It frustrated him to be in the dark. Everyone seemed to catch the drift except him. Now he was somehow made an _assistant_. It sounds like house-elf work and that was unacceptable! He was a wizard! He did not need help! These muggles don’t know anything. He bet he could take them all out…maybe. He was never really needed to test it out until now. Why was he, a child, being forced into a war he wanted no part of. 

Looking around the room, Draco suddenly missed his home. He was not talking about the manor but of Hogwarts. He missed sitting on the chair in his room while his friends sat on his bed while they talked, gossiped and played games. He missed Pansy’s constant flip of her hair, Theo’s eyes shining in wonderment, Crabbe and Goyle wrestling, and Blaise’s contempt to cross-stich in the corner. Suddenly it hits Draco that these people were his family. That they made him enjoy life so much. They all pretended to be cold and mean when in fact all they wanted was to be accepted. They all wanted to be seen as equals to their Gryffindor counterparts when they were constantly belittled and looked at with hatred and anger for being a Slytherin. 

To be a Slytherin did not mean to be dark. It did not mean to be cruel. Being a Slytherin meant to be ambitious. To be cunning and strive to be the best you can be in a harsh world. Sometimes their ambitions take them over to the darker arts but it does not constitute that they were evil or vile people. 

Draco had been angry at how unfair people treated them and looked at them for a long time. Hated to be judged as bad or unworthy because he was who he was. He did not choose to be born a Malfoy. He did not choose to have the Dark Lord live in his damn house! He acted the way people expected him to act because that is what they wanted. They could not see that he was more like his mother than his father. They could not see that he cared because they would not let him be. No one wanted him to be…well him. 

It took traveling to another country and being forced to live with muggles for him to realize that he was constantly having to act in a way that he did not want to act for the sake of people he cared nothing for. It took him leaving the country to finally see his friends as more than just friends. 

With a sudden burst of angry energy, Draco stood up and punched the wall between the closet and bathroom doors. He was surprised at the action. He was not the type to confront in physical, even muggle, actions like punching. It caught him off guard how hard he swung, for he was bleeding and the wall was cracked. 

The sound must have been loud enough because a second later the blonde man and Stark came running in. They both looked ready to take on a platoon of men. And Draco realized that they were coming to save _him._ That they had not known him for a long time but they were willing to risk injury to help him. Draco was very ashamed of his actions. His mother and Dobby had taught him better.

“Are you alright?” The blonde man stepped up to him and grabbed his hand. Draco flinched but found that the man held his hand with such gentleness that he could mistake it for his mother. She always had such a light touch. 

Stark came up next to the other and examined his hand from afar, “we will get you cleaned and bandaged up. Next time, just go down to the gym and let your anger out on the punching bags. They are a lot easier on your hands than plastered walls.”

“Why do you care?” He asked pulling his hands out of the blonde’s man grip and held it close to his chest, guarding it from them.

“Because you are in our care now,” Stark responded, “and you’re just a kid. Confused and probably angry that he is stuck in a situation that he did not want. I have been there and all I can say is that you have to make the best of any situation.” 

“So deep,” Draco gave Stark a blank look before holding his hand out for them to inspect again. Even if he did not like muggles much nor cared for their ways he was still going to let them treat his wounds. He still was skeptical that they can even teach him anything worthwhile but he was a little bit more accepting not that he would admit it to the adults in the room. The less they knew the less the better. 

* * *

Steve has seen the same anger and frustration that burned in the kid’s eyes in his own. It was the same eyes his younger and smaller self had for a long time. When the world judged him based on his size and health rather than his person. Steve wanted to take the kid in his arms and tell him not to be so angry. He knew, though, that his words would fall on deaf ears. Bucky had tried it on him and he refused to listen.

So Steve had just waited until the kid and Tony hashed it out. His mother hen in him wanted to yank the wounded hand back into his grasp but pushed it down. So he stood not saying a word and let the kid decide if he wanted their help. The kid was perfectly capable of taking care of it himself but Steve would not mind lending him a hand. 

When the kid stuck out his hand for him to inspect Steve tentatively took it again into his grasp and began to work his magic. He knew basic first-aid and was starting to analyze what he needed to get. It took him a total of five seconds to drag the kid into the bathroom and clean up his wound. Now they all sat in silence as Steve wrapped up the injured hand. 

Tony had taken a stance at the door watching the two blondes with calculating eyes that made Steve somewhat nervous. He had always got fidgety whenever Tony gave him that look. He never knew what the genius was thinking. 

“There all done,” Steve said laying the hand back down on the kids lap. He blinked a few times as if surprised that it finished that fast, “we will teach you to patch up your own wounds. At least, the basic ones. Anything serious has to be taken to the medical ward or the hospital no ifs, ands or buts about it. Got it? Good. Now go get some sleep because tomorrow we start your training regime. Nat soft of, vaguely, updated us on why you are here and if it’s training you need, training you will get.” 

Steve let out a hand for the kid to take but he just scowled at it and smacked it away before getting himself up off the ground. Steve sighed. This was going to be a tough battle. He had the same stubborn streak he did and it was not going to end well because Steve had a tendency never to back off and it seemed that the kid does not either. 

“A Malfoy does not need help from a Muggle,” Draco sneered and a look flashed on Tony’s face but disappeared quickly before Steve could really tell what it was, “Malfoy’s are the perfect example of society.” 

“Now you are just spewing bullshit some adult told you over the years to make you think that way. You are not a Malfoy but just Draco. You don’t have to be anyone else. Heck, we can even help you come up with a new identity if you like. Draco Mayall has a nice ring to it.” 

“Mayall? What kind of name is that?” The kid asked a bit of curiosity seeped into his voice. Steve knew that it was unintentional.

“It’s a galaxy in Ursa Major Constellation,” Tony supplied letting the kid pass him as he stepped out of the bathroom himself. 

“I don’t need no new identity,” Draco growled shaking off whatever feelings he had before. 

“We all do sometimes,” Tony whispered placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder before indicating to Steve that they should go, “we will see you tomorrow, kid. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Don’t plan on it,” the kid snipped. 

Tony smiled closing the door. Now they were both in the hallway feeling something odd inside them. It was like this kid had wormed his way into their hearts without even trying. There were a few people who ever done that to Steve and they could be counted on one hand. 

Steve looked at Tony and wanted to put his arms around the man but Tony had been pushing off his advances for months. It seemed that the genius mechanic either did not like him or just did not want to give into his feelings. Steve hoped for the latter. 

But for now, Steve bid Tony good night by walking him to the elevator doors and waved until they completely shut. Steve was alone but this time not completely. His face turned towards the closed door of his guest bedroom for a moment before he went to bed. It was nice sleeping with the thought of finding someone who filled a need in him let alone two. Steve realized he needed someone like Draco because he can help him the way no one else could and practically get away with mother hening the kid. While he needed someone like Tony to fill the space in his heart for an entirely different reason. Tony brought out a fire in him that he has not felt for anyone before not even Peggy or Bucky. 

Steve closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know. I like reading people's comments. :)


	4. Clearing Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter would allow a little more depth to what is going on in Draco's mind. He is not hateful nor does he dislike the Avengers he is just very apprehensive about them and doesn't know how they could help him. Soon, though, he will learn that it takes more than just casting spells to be a good wizard and to defend himself from others.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you like it, hate it? Tell me what you think is going to happen :P Next chapter we are going to see a lot more Tony and Draco interacting and I think it's going to be a lot of fun. :)

Draco woke up to a soft shake. He looked up at the intruder to see the face of the big blonde man who's guest room he was occupying. He should really learn his name. Draco just blinked tiredly at him wondering why he was awoken when the memories of last night came back and the words 'up and early to train' came to mind. He moaned trying to roll over to sleep since he did need his beauty rest. The man chuckled taking a step back. For a moment Draco thought the man would leave him alone but suddenly there was a bright light blinding him before his eyes adjusted. Draco scowled at the man for opening the damn curtains. 

 

"Language," the man said with a smirk, "I can see you cussing me in ten different languages inside that head of yours. It's outstanding how much like Tony you are."

 

"Thanks," Draco said dryly as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floors. He winced at the feeling but it helped wake him up a bit. A part of him was excited to start. He always wondered how muggles defended themselves without magic, of course he never spoke that curiosity out loud. 

 

"Listen," the man said sitting down next to Draco, "I talked to Tony and Nat yesterday and I guess I realized I was being a little rude and immature. It never crossed my mind that your actions were a defense mechanism."

 

"Defense mechanism?" Draco scoffed but he knew it was somewhat true. 

 

"Let's start again," Draco actually wanted to as well, "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. Or you can call me Steve if you want."

 

"Draco," Draco lent out his hand to be shaken. He did not exactly want to be here but he did not hate it as much as he thought. Still, it doesn't mean Draco was ready to comply just yet. He had a reputation to uphold. Rogers reached out to take his hand but Draco pulled back a second later and got up. Rogers blinked a few times at the spot where Draco's hand had been. The teen watched Roger's face scrunch up in annoyance but it quickly disappeared. This was going to be a bit fun after all. 

 

"Get dressed," Rogers said getting up as well, "you and I are going on a run."

 

"What?" Draco knew he must have heard wrong. 

 

"Yup, running in the morning is the best," Rogers smiled devilishly. Draco glared at him and suddenly the good feelings he had were gone. 

 

"You have got to be joking," Draco growled taking a step towards the much larger man. They stared at each other but Rogers stood there unmoving, cocking his head to the side. Draco knew he lost this battle, "I'm not going to run! What's that got to do with anything anyway!"

 

"It's true that you don't," Rogers replied, "you're a big kid you can make decisions for yourself but it takes a lot to make sure you are better than your enemy. At this point in time, you would lose against them not because you are not capable but because they are better prepared than you. Nat told me a bit about your situation, not a lot but enough to get a small picture and it looks like you need to be able to outsmart and out do your enemies or it can cost you your life. Believe me, I have been to war and I have seen many strong men die because they underestimated their enemy or were out matched."

"Don't have to get all poetic on me," Draco grumbled walking into the closet to find something to run in. His mind churned on what Rogers told him. It was true, Draco's world was at war and no matter which side he was on he had to make sure that he was capable of defending himself. But he isn't sure he could learn much with these people. They Knew nothing about defending against magical spells. But he kept those thoughts to himself. 

 

Realizing that he was taking a bit too long, Draco looked around trying to find something to wear only to realize he has no clue what Muggles wore to exercise in. The door of the closet opened and Rogers stepped inside giving Draco an amused look before picking up a pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt. They were both made of such soft material and Draco wondered how Muggles could make clothes this soft. "Put them on we don't got all day," Rogers said walking out of the closet to give Draco some privacy. Draco blushed. He wasn't used to being so...ignorant. Then again it was his world who not only allowed but encouraged him and his friends not to concern themselves with their nonmagical counterparts. Suddenly, Draco felt a little cheated. Like the ministry was keeping them in the dark on purpose. Draco shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

 

Getting dressed, Draco realized, was a lot quicker in the muggle world than in wizarding one. As a wizard, he had to wear at least four layers of clothing that were each more complex to put on then the next. He stepped out of the closet and threw on the shoes Rogers handed him before following the older man out of his bedroom. He was still sleepy but he knew the more he moved the more awake he would become. 

 

They both grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of toast that was left out for them by an unknown person, it made Draco feel a bit more at home since house elves always served breakfast without being seen...except for Dobby, that elf always made a point to show himself to Draco. Now they were stepping out into the cool summer morning and Draco finally got a good glimpse of the city. He has seen the wizarding part but he never truly paid the muggle one any attention. 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Steve smiled, "back in the 40's, it looked so different but so much the same. New York will always stay the same just with a few new additions."

 

"Aren't you a bit...young to be from the 40s?" Draco asked curiously. He may not know much about muggles but he knew that no matter what no one looked like Rogers and being over ninety years old.

 

Rogers straight out laughed giving him a wide smile, "I was in a state of stasis or in simpler terms I was frozen in ice for seventy years without aging."

 

"That's bonkers," Draco replied astonished as they began to move. The pace was slow at first but slowly they began to speed up. Within a minute Draco was breathing hard but the man next to him didn't seem to have broken a sweat. Draco gritted his teeth, he hated being out done but there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Rogers took hold of Draco's forearm slowing him down to a walking pace to allow him to catch his breath and pace himself. He told Draco that it's hard at first but the more he ran and trained the more it will become easier to do. Draco still did not see the relevance of his physical strength has to do with his ability to defend himself but, again, he kept it to himself. He felt like a broken record in his head. 

 

Draco finally found his rhythm and started to slowly enjoy it. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders just like when he was flying. It is not exactly the same since nothing compares to flying but still it has similar effects. Draco suddenly felt like smiling. He felt like grinning none stop and it terrified him that he did not know why. Rogers was ahead of him and looked back at him and grinned back. Draco just continued to smile throughout the run even when they had come to a stop. 

 

“I am glad you’re smiling,” Rogers spoke leaning on the tree they stopped under to hide from the hot sun, “you look much better with it on.” 

 

“Well I think its goofy,” Draco tried to drop the smile but it kept creeping back into his face and thus making them both laugh. Draco had not laughed this freely in a while. The last time was when Blaise fell to a prank set up by a Hufflepuff. Who know the badgers had the heart to prank anyone! But Draco had laughed none the less. 

 

“You know it’s fine to be goofy? Hell, two of my teammates are goofy most of the time when it’s meant to be a very serious situation. It’s their way of dealing with hard situations. By turning something a little goofy makes it a little less intimidating,” Rogers reached out a hand and _ruffled Draco’s hair._ Draco tried swatting the man’s hand away but the older blonde kept getting the better of him. By the end of it, they were laughing once again. 

 

It surprised Draco that he felt like a kid for the first time in a long time. He did not feel the pressures of being the perfect prodigal son. He did not feel the fear of having being bested by a muggleborn witch. He did feel the weight of his father on his shoulders. Many people have perceived Draco to be spoiled rotten and to have no worry in the world but his childhood was far from happy.

 

He understood Roger’s words and somehow he felt comfortable enough to accept them...this once...because it made logical sense...that is all!

 

“In my school,” Draco spoke up suddenly surprising both Rogers and himself, “in third year, we had learned to fight a creature who brought out your greatest fear using laughter and tomfoolery. It never really sunk in, you know? The lesson, that it goes much farther than just defeating this boggart but to see a lighter side of a situation can help solve it. I never got to go. We stood in a line, each taking a turn, but I never got to take my turn. I will never know what my greatest fear is but in the moment I was thinking of father telling me how much of a disappointment I am to the Malfoy name and blasting me off the family tree.” 

 

“It’s okay to be afraid kid,” Rogers responded slowly, “it’s how you deal with that fear that counts.” 

 

“That’s funny. All my life I was to told to not face a situation but try my hardest to work around it. Like ignore that it even existed as if somehow that will make it all go away,” Draco sat on the ground, Rogers stood unmoving.

 

“When I was your age I used to be tiny,” Rogers said making Draco snort, “you don’t have to believe me but I do have physical proof! Anyway, I used to always get into fights and no matter how hard someone hit me I always got back up. It was hard to get up every time but I did it anyways. I guess my point is, most people’s instinct tells them to run and God, did I want to but my mother’s voice always spoke to me telling me, ‘what kind of man are you if didn’t give it your all?’ It is how we are raised to think by our parents and those who have great influences on us. But you can always change, I am a lot better at picking my fights and knowing when to back down. It took me a while to get there but I did and you can too. Just trust in yourself, if that is you want to change.”

 

Draco did and that surprised him a lot. He had not realized how much he ached to be a different person. To be who he wants to be. A small voice in his head told him that this was his chance to be but he locked it away. It was too late for him. He could not live with himself if he let his father down by being himself. He had made that decision long ago. 

 

* * *

 

Steve looked down at the kid wondering what was going through his head. Draco looked so content a moment ago but suddenly the walls were back and the cold and bratty kid was back. It seems like he was in for the long haul. It bothered Steve the fact that this kid has to carry around this mask of coldness he has seen in many adults. He sees the burdens that a kid should never have to carry. This kid has his whole life ahead of him but is keeping himself from it to appease a father, who, from very little description, is not a very good one. 

 

Still, Steve let the kid fall back into his ‘comfort zone’ knowing if he tried now it would set him back. So Steve just let the kid put himself back into his box while trying to figure out how to get rid of it. 

 

With a long sigh, Steve got off the tree he was leaning on and began to move back towards the tower. He heard the kid sputter and rush to catch up to him since he doesn’t want to get left behind. Steve just smiled to himself knowing that the kid wanted to go back to the tower. Subconsciously, Draco saw it as his homing beacon. 

 

On the way back, Steve decided to treat Draco to some tea and some dessert and laughed a bit when the kid asked for English breakfast tea with a scone on the side. It was very British. Still, Steve just drank his coffee in silence watching Draco sip slowly at the hot beverage and nimble at the scone. They did not talk but Steve somehow enjoyed the silence all the same. 

 

 

 


	5. To Learn New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> It's shorter than the rest but I thought I should put it out there anyways. Enjoy :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! What are your thoughts about this chapter or what might happen in the future?

Draco was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep but instead, here he was staring down Stark as he drank his coffee in the large kitchen. He sat on a bar stool not really knowing what to do with himself but he waited it out until the older man looked like he was ready to breath let alone talk. Rogers placed a steaming hot plate of food in front of him smiling. They were pancakes and they looked drool-worthy...not that Draco would tell them that. He did not want them to get the wrong idea. 

 

“So,” Stark smirked devilishly as he finally placed his mug of dark brown liquid onto the counter and leaned forward to look Darco in the eyes, “We have a lot to do today. I want to show you around the R&D Department since that is where you will be spending a lot of your time when you aren’t training with the rest of the Avengers. It’s my home base outside my personal labs so you get to see where all the projects and products before the rest of the world even gets a whiff of them. Interesting, no?”

 

“If you say so,” Draco replied taking a large bite of his food. Stark’s face fell a bit into a pout but he shrugged it off quick before drowning the rest of the cup and placing in the sink. Rogers placed a large to-go cup on the counter next to his companion and watched carefully as Stark smiled at the offering and filled that new cup to the brim with more coffee. It was a wonder how anyone could function let alone think with that amount of caffeine in their body. Stark was a different kind of human, Draco will give him that. 

 

“So how much do you know about technology?” Stark asked. 

 

“Depends on how you define technology,” Draco responded slowly. He knew muggles had a very different view of what that meant. Technology to wizards and witches meant innovation in spells and magical artifacts but in the human world? Darco had no clue.

 

“Do you know what a TV is? Or what it even stands for?” Stark pressed raising a dark eyebrow. 

 

“Uh, no,” Draco answers blushing a bit. He really wished he decided to take muggle studies at the moment but Draco never anticipated that he would need it because he never thought of being in a situation like this. 

 

“Well, that gives me a good idea where we are at. So we will start with the complete basics, yes?” Stark smiled mischievously at Draco making the blond wizard take a big gulp of his own spit. In one quick movement, Stark pulled Draco from his seat and began to drag him towards the elevator. 

 

Draco protested at being moved but knew that he was talking to deaf ears. He was partially annoyed but more curious about how this world worked. How did one live without magic? Draco was always taught not to ask such questions but now...now he was in a place that not only allowed them but demanded them. He stood in the moving box jumping a bit in anticipation. Stark gave him the side-eye before smirking at him. 

 

“So we will go back as far as the early 1900s to get you caught up on the ways of the world,” Stark began to lecture Draco on the history of the muggle world while describing anything Draco didn't know. Draco just followed and listened intently. Despite what most would think, Draco loved to learn. The hat had even debated whether to put him in Ravenclaw but he was too ambitious and cunning for the house of knowledge. So he just soaked up as much information while giving snide remarks to dissuade Stark into thinking he actually  _ enjoyed  _ all of this. 

 

They made it to a large room with tables upon tables of different materials and objects that Draco could not identify. It was a simply designed room that had a very hospital esque with a touch of chaos. He could see things dangling from the ceiling, objects lying on the floor, papers spewed everywhere even in places that seemed inappropriate for them to be. He heard Stark call it the ‘workshop’ and motioned Draco to the second cleanest table in the room. “This is your station. Once we get you all teched up I can help you build things. We will start small and work our way to allowing you to make personal projects by the end of the summer. It’s important to work your mind as well as your body. Although being physically fit can be helpful and contrary to Cap’s belief, the power of the mind is more important. So today, we will work small. Explain what things are, how things work, and how they came to be. As I understand you come from a different world than our own and you could teach me a little something too. So how about this, I teach you something from my side and then you give me a term and see if I can explain it correctly and if I get it wrong you can teach me what it actually is.” 

 

“I’m not five,” Draco grumbled trying hard not to sound excited about the prospect of learning something new. This had a form of adrenaline rush to it since it was information that Draco was  _ forbidden  _ to dive into and here it was the chance to explore it. He never did something his father had forbade him from doing and it gave him a certain rush that sparked through his body. 

 

“Hey! Being five is totally acceptable in this sacred space!” Stark countered, faking a hurt facial expression. Draco just nodded at the remark not really knowing how to respond. 

 

Stark sat down on across from him and yelled at Jarvis to create a folder and something called ‘accounts’ for Draco to use. Although Draco knew what they meaning of account meant he did not want to assume that it meant the same thing. With that, Stark waved his hand over the table and it lit up introducing a whole new world to the wizard. 

 

* * *

 

Steve came down with lunch for both Tony and the kid at around one. The workshop was quiet compared to the normal loud screeching noise of AC/DC blasting through the speakers that played on a daily basis when Tony was down in any of the labs. Steve saw Tony leaning across from the kid talking animatedly about a subject while the other just nodded along writing down notes whenever he thought he needed to. 

 

It seemed to Steve that Draco was interested in learning and although he acted like he did not care or that he did not want to be here, Steve knew that the kid really did not mind. Steve knew that if he really hated it here he would have left in that moment. But of course, Steve was just going to play along with Draco’s ideas as to not scare him away. He needed the kid to decide on his own to show what he really felt and what he really wanted. It was going to be hard for Steve not to constantly smother and lecture Draco. Still, it was nice to see the kid enjoy himself. 

 

“Lunch time,” Steve called as he came up from behind Tony placing the plate on top of the genius’ head teasingly. 

 

Tony grumbled about not needing food and Steve smiled, “Well if we all depended on Tony we all die of starvation.” 

 

“Hey! All I need is coffee,” Tony responded with sheepish pride. Steve just huffed in fond exasperation placing both sandwich plates on the table in front of their intended consumers. 

 

“I don't see how anyone could live without food,” Draco scoffed studying the sandwich snobbily. Steve held back a scolding waiting on whether or not Draco would reject his offering. Steve crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow watching Draco’s scrutiny. The kid picked up the plate contemplating still when Tony just rolled his eyes and took a bite prompting Draco to take a bite from his own sandwich. 

 

“Coffee is all I need,” Tony sang and surprisingly Steve understood that reference since Clint insisted that he listen to the Beatles at least a hundred times. 

 

“So what've you been doin’?” Steve asked taking a seat next to Tony. He loved listening to Tony’ babbles about anything even when he did not understand half of what he said. Tony began to talk and Steve just listened intently while Draco just continued to eat his sandwich. 

 

* * *

 

Draco was even more tired after spending hours in the lab with little breaks. He did not mind it since he was learning more than he ever thought especially since Stark would not leave him alone longer than ten minutes to explain something to him. He felt like a child but to be fair he never truly got the chance to be one. Most of his peers thought Draco was a snotty brat who got everything he ever wanted but the truth was that he grew up in a household with a father with unreasonable expectations and a mother that loved him but did not know how to act around him so left him alone with the elves. 

 

Today opened his eyes to more possibilities and a different world. He never thought Muggles were this advanced. Of course, the Wizarding World was just as advanced but where they lacked the Muggled strived and vice versa. It seems like two worlds that coincide but refuse to allow themselves to work together. Draco understood the fear. Understood the anger. His kind or his father’s term ‘purebloods’ hated muggleborns not for their origins but the fact that they are changing the wizarding culture with a complete disregard to their ways. Many of the laws that were passed against many magical creatures did not stem from the purebloods but from muggleborns who had read up on muggle lore on certain creatures and plants seeds of fear. Take werewolves, for example, it was not until the number of muggleborns had risen when the fear of werewolves and their kind had started to foster. Though not all things that the muggleborns introduced was a bad idea. In fact, the first potion’s master was a muggleborn witch. She had discovered the arts and shaped what potions are today. To overcome a conflict a person has to understand it first from different sides. Draco had researched these topics because he wanted to  _ understand _ . He made it his mission to  _ know _ . He refused to let his father’s bigotry or his classmate’s anger and hurt blind him of truth or the closest thing he could get to it. 

 

Who is he if not a Slytherin? Is he not a cunning and strategical? Does he not value knowledge for the sake of power? Knowing all the facts will get a person further in life than trying to believe in half-hearted and tainted pieces of truths. 

 

So here Draco sat in his new bedroom contemplating all the information he learned today about muggle technology and all the issues he has already thought about over the course of the last few years. It was interesting to see where many of his peers come from. He could see why some wizards and witches were so enamored with muggles and he now, surprisingly, finds himself as one of them. Still, a voice inside his head sounding a lot like his father just kept echoing one word into his mind: 

 

_ Disgrace.  _


	6. Where the Dragon meets the Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! Let me know what you think! Hopefully you like it. 
> 
> I want to design Draco's hero outfit because Tony will not stand to think that a (honorary) member of the avengers doesn't have their own outfits. So if any of you have any ideas let me know :D

Tony wanted to sleep. It's true he did! But his mind would not turn off. He felt restless and nothing seemed to help calm him. So here he sat in the common room living room holding a root beer bottle tryif at the ceiling not really knowing what to do with himself.

“Trouble sleeping?” A familiar voice spoke from behind his left ear. Tony turned to find Steve bending down close. Tony felt himself blush smiling a bit at his teammate.

“You know me,” Tony replied, “the resident insomniac.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled as he placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. Tony tensed at first but once those magic hands began to massage his muscles he melted melt into putty. He felt himself go pliant as Steve continued his assault on his muscles whispering some sweet nothings into Tony’s ears.

Suddenly Tony was standing up and across the room as far from Steve as possible. He pressed himself against the wall as he watched Steve come around the couch towards Tony. He looked like a predator stalking after its prey and Tony knew that he was the prey. Oh did he want this but he could not have it. Steve deserved so much better. Plus, he was just going to fuck this up.

Tony had to get away. And fast.

“Listen Cap,” Tony began but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his and man was it heaven. Tony really strongly wanted to give in he even felt himself kiss Steve back but he had to stand firm. So Tony did what he always did best, sucker punched the man in the stomach when he was not expecting it and ran the fuck away. Tony watched Steve moan on the floor as the elevator doors closed on him.

Steve Rogers was safe now. All Tony had to do was never to be in the same room as him. Ever. Maybe he should move back to Malibu. It might give Steve time to find a new object of desire but Tony could not get himself to actually leave. It was a selfish part of him that wanted Steve to pine after him. Only him. He hated himself for it but he was not going to let it go. If it should not be easy for him to move on it should not be easy for Steve to either.

“JARVIS,” Tony spoke up when the elevator’s doors opened but stopped when he saw the kid sitting in his lab space reading a book and something that looked like was still in the process of being built. It took Tony a second to realize that the kid was actually trying. Although the kid had begrudgingly sat through Tony’s long and boring explanation, he thought the kid could truly care less about technology or how the modern day works. But it seemed that Tony pegged him wro-wait. What was this kid doing up at four o’clock in the morning?

Tony squared his shoulders in preparation of lecture mode (shut up he has seen Cap do this all the time okay?) and stomped into the his workshop, “Do you know what time it is, kid? And how did you even get in here? I only gave you access to this place with-oh wait, I gave you full access...but STILL! You should be asleep. Why pray tell are you not in bed?”

The kid just looked up at him with his grey eyes and Tony knew he was fighting a losing battle but the kid did not have to that yet, “I could not sleep. I worked on some of my homework for school but something you told me about got me interested so I decided to give it a try. I feel like this type of device might have potential to work with magic. I could not sleep unless I gave it a try.”

It was scary how similar he was to this kid. Seriously? Where did Nat find him! But Tony just huffed and sat down pulling out his own project to work on while giving the kid some pointers. Tony realized that he was trying to build a miniature arc reactor and Tony was tempted to just give Draco a prototype but thought it best if the kid tried to do it on his own. He knew when he was Draco’s age he hated it when someone tried to give him the easy way out. He worked on the problem because he thought it would be fun to solve and he knew the kid would be the same way. Plus, he wanted to see how far Draco can get without his direct aid.

“You need a welder for that part, here,” Tony spoke up after watching Draco struggle a bit with the wires. Draco took the welder and tested it out. He played with it and kept it away from himself because last time he tried to play with something he almost got hurt if Tony had not been there to save the day. Once he figured out how the welder works he went back to work and Tony just smiled going back to his own work.

 

* * *

 

Natasha walked into Draco's room to get him up for his hand-to-hand combat to find him not there. The bed looked barely slept in so she figured that Draco didn't get that much sleep. She wondered where her charge was and when she asked JARVIS he just replied, “young sir is in the lab.”

Natasha smiled before schooling her features and heading down to lecture both Tony and Draco for allowing him to stay this late. The elevator doors opened for her and when she approached the lab she spotted two figures sleeping on a small work table in the back corner. The soft smile returned and she just turned around and left them there. She was not going to wake them up but she also was not nice to move them from their uncomfortable spots. That will teach them both to stay up so late without getting proper rest.

Upon getting to the common room floor Natasha saw Clint sitting on the refrigerator snacking on Steve’s secret stash of Pretzels. Everyone made fun of the super soldier for hiding away food as if he (or Tony) do not have the capacity to replace them at a moment's notice. Natasha just raised a brow at her companion who just gave her a wide smile food still in his mouth. Natasha wondered where he got his manners from but then she had to question a lot of things that happens with Clint and no one had time for that.

“Heard we took in another stray but this time it was our dear Black Widow to bring him in,” Clint spoke up before stuffing more pretzels into his mouth.

“Why are you so vulgar?” Natasha asked instead and Clint just shrugged back. Natasha shook her head and began sifting through the cabinets looking for something to eat. She was hungry and watching Clint eat was not helping her appetite. So she decided to make herself a sandwich.

“So Tasha,” Clint spoke up while Natasha poured hot water into the pot, “who is this kid? I asked our team leader but he just shrugged and pointed me to you.”

“His name is Draco. He's a friend’s kid and she asked me to look after him for the summer,” Natasha answered him casually.

“Yeah, I don’t buy it,” Clint glared at his partner. She knew she was not good at hiding anything from the man. They pretended that she could keep secrets but Clint could read her better than she can't read herself.

“What more do you want Clinton? A file? There is none. He is just a kid who needs protection from bad people,” Natasha growled breaking the pasta in her hands aggressively.

“They must be bad if he needs the protection of the Avengers. Especially from mama and papa bear,” Clint whistled finally climbing down from his perch or Tony liked to call it his nest. Natasha gave him a scathing look before turning back to watch her pot of pasta cook. Clint disappeared after that leaving Natasha to her deadly cooking. No one ever ate her food but herself and Natasha could never really understand why.

 

* * *

 

Steve went through his third punching bag when Clint came bursting into the gym. He waved at him with a large smile that indicated that this man was up to no good. Steve watched him cautiously step into the arena to start his robo combat training. It was something Tony made when Natasha wanted to practice but no one bothered to join her. Steve did not really know what the other man wanted but he decided to let the man continue while ignoring his existence. It’s not that Steve did not care for or trust Clint quite the contrary he cared for him a lot as well as trusted him but sometimes the man did some sneaky shit that can end up scaring a person for life.

“So Cap,” Clint piped up after fifteen minutes of blissful silence, “what do you think about this Draco kid?”

“Not much,” Steve replied between punches, “didn’t like him at first but he grew on me in the last few days. I was wondering if you would help me train him. You the best accuracy out of all of us and I wanted him to learn about how to use aim to his advantage.”

“Why what does he need an aim for?” Clint asked while dodging the next hit.

“He...I don’t know if I can say this but his tool that he uses shoots out...beams, yeah, and he needs help being able to actually hit the target correctly more likely than not,” Steve responded.

Clint blinked at him too long causing the robot he was dueling with to one up him and pin him to the floor mat of the arena, “beams? Like plasma beams? Laser? What?”

“Does it really matter?” Steve asked he could feel the annoyance begin to set in. Why did everything have to be a challenge with this guy? Only person worse than him was Tony! But Steve will consent that Clint was not nearly as stubborn.

“No, I guess not,” Clint shrugged after flipping the robot off of him. He sounded a bit winded and Steve just turned back to his punching bag. At least he thinks he got Clint to agree.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was shook awake and he groaned in pain as he sat up from his uncomfortable position. He looked up to see Romanov standing there holding a plate of food. She handed it to him briskly before leaving just as fast as she had come. Draco blinked at the spot she had been then looked down at the glob of food that looked quite...inedible, really. Was she trying to poison him?

“I’d just throw it out now kid,” Stark commented sleepily as he got up from his spot on the work table. Draco just frowned before dumping the goo into the waste bin. He would rather take his chances than eat whatever Romanov had to offer.

“Don’t worry no one eats her food despite all her attempts at trying,” Stark wandered to the couch in the far corner of the room. He watched the man flop down face first onto the soft mass.

Draco rubbed his hands over his face trying to get the sleep and ache out of his system before looking at the small prototype of the machine he was building. Stark told him that it was a miniaturized arc reactor and that it was thing keeping the man alive. He lifted up his shirt to show Draco the glowing light in the middle of his chest. It helped seeing the finished piece so he knew how the device should look like at the end.

He began working on his own arc reactor based on Stark’s notes and models before another person entered the lab. Draco looked up to see another blonde, well dirty blonde, man walked in holding a bag of some sorts munching on whatever is in the bag. Draco sneered at the disgusting man. Seriously who eats food like that? Weasley does and he was atrocious. Draco felt a shiver run through him as the man got closer with a wide creepy smile.

“I thought I would introduce myself to the new avenglett,” the man announced sitting crossed legged on Draco’s desk. How dare the man invade his personal station! He was half tempted to shove him but something told him it would not go far.

“Avenglett?” Stark asked poking his head over the back of the couch he was laying on.

“Yeah, or do you prefer nestling?” The man shot back making Stark give him a horrified disgusted look.

“So get on with it,” Draco snapped looking at the man with a bored expression on his face.

“Impatient you are,” The man chuckled as if referencing something but Draco knew not what it was, “I'm Clint Barton. Hawkeye.” He answered looking at Draco expectantly but he did not know how he was supposed to react.

“He doesn’t know who we are dumbass,” Stark commented when Barton started to look annoyed at Draco’s lack of a response.

“What? How? Do you live under a rock?” Barton turned between Stark and him asking Draco that blasphemous question. He could hear Stark groan in the background knowing that this was not going to end well.

“Excuse me?” Draco glared looking at the man still sitting on his desk, “I would have you know that I am the heir to the Malfoy fortune! I am not a barbarian! You on the other hand are an ape who eats like a pig stuffing his face full of trash!”

“I-you-well Fu-” “CLINT!” Everyone froze when Rogers walked into the lab holding his own offering of food looking super pissed off. Clint just sputtered before turning to the kid with a glare. Draco just raised an eyebrow at him triumphantly. Stark just fell on the floor laughing.

Hearing the man laughed diffused the situation making Barton chuckle, Rogers huff in a fond exasperation and Draco just pouted before grabbing his little prototype and sat somewhere else.

Draco will not admit to anyone that he actually was enjoying himself. Nope he was just...not bored. Yeah, he just was not bored. That does not mean he was enjoying himself! Not at all.

“You ain’t fooling anyone kid,” Draco heard Barton whisper in his ear making Draco jump. Does this man have the ability to read minds?

“Your face says it all,” Barton just messed up his hair, “I like you kid. You got some spunk.”

“I accomplished my goal in life,” Draco responded dryly, “I can die happily now, thanks.”

Barton just chuckled walking away.


	7. Draco Discovers Twitter While the Parents Freak Out Over Their Pining Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too deeply about the fact that Draco has a profile pic on Twitter okay? I just wanted to him not to have an egg. 
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy Steve going through a rough patch before being a little shit :D. 
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hopefully, I can update you guys with my initial designs for Draco's 'hero' outfit.

Steve hated the fact that Tony was pretending that the kiss never happened. Well, two could play at that game! Steve was not going to let the genius forget it. He knew they would be great together but Tony was just being stubborn for no reason. That man tortured himself for no reason. So Steve was going to prove to Anthony Edward Stark that he loved him for exactly who he is even the asshole side of him as well. 

 

Steve needed help and he thought using Draco was perfect. That kid seemed to need something different to help alleviate all the training, studying and working he had been doing for the past week and a half. IF the kid was willing he will have Clint and Draco on team Cap to help him win Tony over. Tony was stubborn but Steve was sure he was even more so. 

 

With his plan in his mind Steve took his speakers that he travels around with, connected his phone to it too and began to blast the army trumpet that signals people to wake up while barging into Draco’s room. It was interesting how quick Steve took to the kid and renamed his guest room to ‘Draco’s room’ in his mind. Steve watched the kid sit up in a rush looking around wide-eyed. Before spotting Steve standing there with a large smile on his face. He scowled at him before falling back onto the bed and throwing his covers over his head as if willing Steve away. 

 

Steve laughed disconnecting his phone from the speakers instantly drowning the room in silence. Steve heard a sigh of relief coming from the blankets when he turned the music off but Steve was not planning on letting the kid sleep anymore. It was eight in the morning! It was already so late! 

 

“Up!” Steve cried pulling the covers off Draco’s body making the kid shiver as the cold air hit his body. 

 

“It’s my day in! You lot promised me I could have this day off!” Draco shot at Steve with a glare. It was true after a hard week of none stop training and learning the Avengers gave Draco the day off today. 

 

Steve blushed a bit for forgetting that but pushed forward, “Have you ever heard of the Charleston?” 

 

“What?” Draco asked still a bit groggy but got up knowing that Steve would not let him sleep anymore. 

 

“Charleston,” Steve repeated looking at Draco with a straight face. 

 

“No, I have not,” Draco replied walking past Steve to get to the kitchens. It was the tradition now that they have breakfast together since every morning Steve took Draco on a run and cooked him breakfast. 

 

“It’s a dancing style that was popular a few decades ago,” Steve replied. He had chickened out of asking the kid for help. Steve will try again when the kid’s eaten. People who are full and sated are more likely to help you, Steve reasoned in his mind.

 

“And?” Draco pressed sitting on the stool waiting to be fed. Steve had spoiled this kid. He should make his own damn breakfast! 

 

“Uh,” Steve paused rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was looking everywhere but at the kid. He was a superhero damn it! He should not be this nervous about anything! 

 

“What does knowing the Charleston help me?” Draco tried again and Steve just blushed harder. He wanted to retort that not everything was about him but at the same time he was trying to do the same thing. 

 

“It...doesn't. Just do you have a dancing style you like?” Steve asked instead. 

 

A contemplative look passed Draco’s features and Steve wished the kid did not think everything they talked about was some kind of test, “my parents taught me ballroom dancing. The muggle kind as well as the magical one.” 

 

“There's a difference?” Steve asked. He wondered how the magic folk used magic in dance but everything he imagined was a bit extravagant so he doubted he was anywhere near the mark. 

 

“Only in a few steps. It was easier to learn the muggle way and adapt it to the wizarding one. The look on Father’s face when the dance instructor suggested it made me want to laugh but I knew better by then. Malfoy’s don't have emotions it's a weakness that can be exploited,” Draco responded then locked up the moment he realized he said the last words aloud. 

 

“Your father sounds like a piece of work, doesn't he? My father was a drunken asshole who’d beat up on my poor Ma until I drove ‘im out,” Steve responded. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go but he needed Draco to understand that he was not alone that Steve faced the horror of a disappointing father. 

 

“Moving on,” Draco watched Steve place a hot plate of food in front of him, “what is it that you want? You look like you have been dying to ask me a question. Speak it or leave me alone with my  _ day off  _ breakfast.” 

 

“First, I am not your cook. This is my apology for waking you on your day off breakfast,” Steve started looking away embarrassed, “second I was asking cause I was trying to see if you wanted to go dancing. I bet we could find someone your age to befriend and such. Maybe get Peter to tag along as well.  It must be hard being surrounded by adults all the time. Third, I wanted to use you as an excuse to get Tony to go dancing with me.” 

 

“Why not just ask him?” Draco question makes Steve stutter as he put his own plate of food. 

 

“I...I can't believe I am talking to a kid about this. Where is Nat when you need her? Ugh. Fine. But you can't say I didn't warn you! We kissed a few days ago and he kissed back but then he ran away. Now he's acting like it never happened and I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen. So I want to take him on dates while using you as an excuse,” Steve answered making Draco scrunched up his nose at him. 

 

“Did you think that maybe you forced yourself on him and that kissing you back was just an initial reaction?” Draco said slowly letting his words sink in and Steve looked at the kid in shock and horror. 

 

Oh, God. Did he force himself on Tony? Does Tony not actually want to be with him? Did he just assume based on a surprise attack? Fuck. Steve was a horrible person. He could feel himself close down and go into Captian mode. It was his defense mechanism and he hated that he sometimes he could not control it. 

 

“Hey,” Draco called out but Steve could no longer see him. All he could was play through the scene in his mind with critical eyes and the Captain’s analysis was that Steve did indeed overstep. It was getting hard to breath and all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve spoke up suddenly cold and distant. He didn't look at Draco when he spoke getting up from his spot and walking out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

Tony kept going back to the kiss. It was all his mind could think about. This was bad. He will never get any work done if he continues like this. Tony needs to get it out of his mind and the best way to do so was to find someone to bring home. With that in mind, Tony stood up to leave. It was never too early to party. He was, after all, Tony Stark. 

 

“Oh thank Merlin!” Draco came running into the lab looking frantic. Tony furrowed his brows in worry as he rushed forward, looking Draco over for any injury when he saw none he just looked at the kid in confusion. 

 

“Not me!” Draco shouted, “Rogers just ran out of the apartment in a daze. He was bloody freaking out a few seconds before when I said that he might have forced himself on you.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Tony asked. A fear shot through him. He could not lose Steve. No matter what. Tony needed him to just function, to breathe. 

 

“You are so thick and you claim to be a genius,” Draco drawled pointing at the elevator, “fix this because if you don't  _ I  _ have to deal with him.” 

 

Tony was in the elevator before Draco finished the sentence, “tell the kid to continue his research on the reactor J. And take me to wherever Steve went.” 

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers has left the building,” JARVIS informed Tony making the small man curse. 

 

“TRACK HIM! Get access to every surveillance method. Find him!” Tony ordered, “get my suit out.”

 

“Sir isn't this a breach in tru-” JARVIS was cut off when the elevator doors opened leading to the outside world. Tony took only one breath of fresh air before his suit surrounded him and he was staring at his Ironman interface. 

 

“Did you find him J?” Tony asked in a hurry as he lifted off. 

 

“I still think this is a bad idea sir but I have locked his coordinates to the suit,” JARVIS answered sounding cold. Tony flinched at the tone but continued on. Tony can deal with an angry JARVIS later. 

 

He spotted Steve sitting on the roof of an abandoned building in Brooklyn that was around since the 1920s. It could be a place Steve knew but Tony has no record of it in his database. 

 

Tony landed. He took off his helmet and rushed over to Steve's side. The man looked like he had been both crying and suffering from one of his ‘stick-up-his-ass’ episodes. They usually occur when missions go wrong. It worried Tony that Steve was at war with himself that it was causing him to unbalance like this. 

 

“Hey there sunshine! What brings you to this part of town?” Tony plastered a smile on his face to hide his worry. 

 

“Tony,” Steve sounded both distressed and cold at the time. 

 

“Come on buttercup. Talk to me,” Tony pleaded taking a step forward reaching out for the other man. 

 

“Tony...I am so sorry,” Steve it seemed like the man instantly deflate and fell into Tony's arms. 

 

“For what?” Tony asked softly. 

 

“For kissing you,” Steve answered and Tony froze making Steve continue hurriedly, “I mean forcing myself on you. I didn't think you might not want it too. Draco...he...made me see the truth. I'm so sorry.” 

 

“I...it's okay,”’ Tony whispered, “JARVIS has protocols in place. If you were really forcing yourself on me without my consent then you would have a face full of metal. So...your method of affection was not unwarranted.” 

 

“You need to make it up to me,” Steve blurted out making Tony blink at him owlishly, “you know for causing me all this personal turmoil. I say you owe me a dance.” 

 

“I, what? Steve!” Tony spluttered blushing red stepping away from the Captain. 

 

“This Saturday. It's a date,” Steve stood up straight a light dancing in his eyes. 

 

“You! Grrr,” Tony glared at Steve in exasperated annoyance, “you tricked me!” 

 

“Did not,” Steve's smile grew wider, “come on doll. You owe me. Plus, Draco and Peter need to do something that is not superheroing, working, and training. We can take ‘em with us. Think of it as a family outing.” 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise before just slamming down his faceplate and flying off not giving Steve his answer. 

 

* * *

 

Draco was alone in the lab. It was not often he got this chance so he took advantage of it and began to snoop around. He picked up blueprints as well as as papers to read trying to figure out how Stark thought. A part of him wanted to understand how a muggle would think, especially a man who was considered one of the smartest. If he could understand Stark then he can have a better understanding of muggles. 

 

As he searched through the things he realized that this man lived and breathed organized chaos. Everything had a place but only Stark can read it with ease. Draco continued to walk around until Dumm-E came wheeling towards him beeping happily holding a ball in it’s claws. Jarvis had already informed him that he should continue his research but Draco had informed him that it was his day off so he could ignore that order. 

 

Instead, Draco took the ball in his hands and began to throw it aimlessly around the workshop trying to read a book he found under a bunch of papers in the corner. It was a story book, nothing Draco had ever read and he could not put it down. So now he was sitting in his seat throwing the ball around as he read. It was quite soothing to wander off into another world that was not his own. It was an escape no matter how short it came. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Jarvis spoke up after a few hours of him reading the book, “why don’t you try exploring some of the technological devices left to you by sir. He has set you up with a phone, which is a communication device that can be used to communicate with others. The passcode is 0605.” 

 

“Is that not my birthday?” Draco asked in question as he picked up the small sleek black and thin device. It was light and fit in the palm of his hand perfectly. Draco followed Jarvis’ instructions on how to use the device and found himself aimlessly using different ‘apps’ on it. 

 

That is when he discovered Twitter. Draco opened up the application and typed in his account information, provided of course by Jarvis, and learned how to use it. Slowly Draco began to respond to people with heavy sarcastic undertones and asking ridiculous questions and slowly but surely he began to get a response. 

 

He was well into a discussion about the qualities that make a superhero with a bunch of muggles who deemed it fit to insult him and Stark by making outrageous claims and remarks, when Stark came bounding back into the lab with a wild confused but happy look in his eyes. It seemed that he worked it out with Rogers. At least he would not have to deal with the aftermath. He’s only been around for a little bit but he could already tell these people were the most dramatic. They never did things in a simple manner always blew it out of proportion. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Stark asked trying to hide his personal excitement in his question. Draco snorted and did not reply. He continued his argument with @capfan1403 about how it takes more than just physical strength and great qualities to be a hero. 

 

He ended his twitter war with: 

_ @capfan1403 The image in your mind’s a fake personification of someone that doesn't exist.  _

_ @capfan1403 There’s no one who’s such qualities w/o any downfalls.  _

 

  
_ @capfan1403 It’s an illusion, once it crumbles it’s not the hero that breaks but the worshiper. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr if you want! :D
> 
> https://queendophne.tumblr.com/


	8. INTERLUDE: Draco's Hero Suit Design Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art was drawn by me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I took longer than I expected I am here to give you all a look at something I drew for Draco's Avengers suit. Draco won't be an active member (at least not for a long while) but Tony won't stop until he had made his little Avengling a suit. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hope you like it. Until next time!

Draco Malfoy's hero Art Concept!


	9. Of Hope and Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @queendophne! I post art and anything to do with Steve and Tony!

_Back in England_

 

If Narcissa could she would kill Voldemort. She pressed herself against the cold stone wall of the dungeon space she was thrown into. Her body ached from all the pain inflicted spells that had been thrown at her as well as sleeping on a hard floor for since Draco had left. She knew the consequences. She would do anything to protect her child. Her son was her world and she missed him. She thought of him when things got too hard. She thought of him when she felt like giving up and giving in. Still, she knew she was going to die here. She knew that it was going to be a slow death. But Narcissa Malfoy was first and foremost a Black. She was not weak. She was a fighter. It was in their blood. She came from one the purest lines. She was far superior to the man they call the ‘Dark Lord’.

 

Narcissa Malfoy was dead, but Narcissa Black was still burning with the flames of life. Even if they kill her they will not break her. She was going to make it. She will watch from through the veil knowing she did everything she could for her son Draco.

 

She remembered the first time she held him in her arms. It was a nice cool summer day and the window had been open. A soft breeze had entered her room as the midwife placed the small bundle in her arms. He was an ugly little thing, like all newborn children, but she thought he was beautiful. Lucius wanted to name him after his paternal grandfather but Narcissa took one look at him and knew. She knew that even when he had Lucius’ blonde fine hair, his grey-blue eyes, Draco was a Black. Her family had forgotten where they came from. They were blinded by fear and hate. They lost sight of the true Black lineage but not her. But not Draco. It was one of her fondest memories.  

 

Narcissa was pulled from her thoughts when the cell door opened. She braced herself looking up at the figure preparing to fight. She was bruised, bloody and dingy. She looked like a street rat but she still held herself with dignity. She watched the figure wave their wand and prepared for the pain. She waited but a second later there was light in the room. She looked up and saw the familiar curls and large dark eyes. Bella had come to see her at last. Her sister had shunned her when they took her away to the dungeons. It was not surprising. Narcissa knew she had lost her sister a long time ago.

 

“Cissy,” Bella stepped forward causing Narcissa to involuntarily flinch. Her sister stopped mid stride instead knelt down near Narcissa’s feet.

 

“Cissy,” Bella whispers again placing a hand on Narcissa’s knee. At this moment, she was not really keen to listen to her sister’s craziness. If she was going to kill her she wanted her sister to get on with it.

 

“What?” Narcissa croaked instead leaning her head against the wall and looking down at her sister, “what do you want Bella?”

 

“We only have a short amount of time,” Bella pressed rushing forward and grabbed Narcissa’s hand, “I will get you out of here.”

 

“Why? You will be betraying the _man_ whom you worship the very ground he stands on,” Narcissa growls trying to pull away. She made her bed, now she must lay in it.

 

“Come _on_ ,” Bella urged tightening her grip on Narcissa’s hand, “we can fight about this later. Severus-Severus is keeping the Dark Lord distracted. We only have this small window.”

 

It could be a game. A mind trick but Narcissa knew she would give this a chance. A small hope that maybe just maybe she survives the night.  

 

* * *

 

_Stark Tower_

 

Steve wanted to hurl the phone out the window but knowing Tony he probably made it withstand the impact. Still, Steve would like nothing more than to get Draco to  _put the phone down._ Ever since he discovered the internet or Twitter all he has done in between training, studying and working is tweet or comment on one thing or another. It irked Steve so much that he got himself a Twitter account and began trolling Draco through it. He could see the reason why it was addicting but he wanted Draco to experience their world not from inside a phone.

 

“I’m ready to break your phone if you don’t put it down,” Steve threatened and Draco looked up from his typing and blinked owlishly at him without responding. They just stared at each other before Draco sighed in defeat and put his phone away.

 

“Thank you,” Steve smiled widely at Draco who just pouted at him.

 

Draco just rested his head on his hand as he waited at the table for Tony and Peter to show up. Steve wanted this night to be fun for not only Tony but for Draco too.

Steve needed them to enjoy

 

Steve was nervous about this whole night. He had changed his outfit so many times he ended up wearing his old army suit. Natasha always said he looked best in it so he panicked and decided to do it. He probably looks stupid and overdressed. Shit. “I should go change,” Steve declared getting up heading towards his bedroom. Before he could get there though, the elevator doors opened and in came Tony and Peter. So much for changing his outfit.

 

“You...you look good Cap,” Tony gave him a once over and smirked at him but Steve could tell Tony was embarrassed due to the underlying blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

“Thanks, uh, glad you like it,” Steve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly looking down at the ground. Steve looked up at Tony finally taking in the other man’s outfit. The suit he was wearing was subtle and basic with a flare of bling in the seams. Black and gold, he noted. It was very Tony and Steve liked it.

 

“You look very posh,” Draco commented getting up from his seat towards the rest of them. He looked over each of their outfits silently judging each one.

 

“You don't look so bad yourself except maybe you need a haircut,” Peter commented with a large smile inserting himself into the conversation. Steve watched warily as the two sizes each other up. Steve was afraid that Peter offended Draco. Steve needed them to be good. They needed more people their age that know about their...predicaments.

 

Draco blinked and combed his hand through his hair before replying, “It’s tradition that we grow our hair out. Father thought I should start from now.”

 

“Oh well, it looks fine...I guess,” Peter said looking away from Draco in a bit of embarrassment.

 

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco introduced reaching out his right hand to shake Peter’s.

 

Peter took his hand and said, “Peter...oh, right, my name is Peter Parker.”

 

Steve always found the difference between Peter and Spider-man so interesting. He liked both really he just hoped Draco did too.

 

“Shall we get going before the kids get bored enough to begin braiding each other's hair?” Tony laughed stepping into the middle of the two boys and wrapped his arms around their shoulders leading them towards the elevator. He looked back at Steve once giving him a wink. He knew that Tony thought the introduction went well.

 

Steve took a deep breath before following the three into the elevator. Tony had a way of ranking up Steve's nerve while simultaneously calming him down. Steve loved the feeling though so he was not going to complain. Much.

 

* * *

 

Draco watched Stark and the new guy talk and he could barely keep up but he found it interesting to watch so he didn't really mind. Draco was convinced that Parker was a Hufflepuff by the end of the elevator ride. A dark part of his mind told him to distance himself from the guy saying _a Malfoy should not be seen with a puff_. Draco shook his head banishing the thought. He was not home. He did not have to live up to the ridiculous expectations his father set for him.

 

“So where you from? I noticed the accent,” Parker leaned forward to look past the barrier between them.

 

“England,” Draco answered giving Parker a challenging look.

 

“Cool,” Parker whistled looking genuinely amazed.

 

“And you?” Draco asked it was only polite to do so.

 

“Queens, it's uh, it's in New York,” Parker responded, “it's not England but we have awesome take out places and really cool community.”

 

“Maybe you can take him sometime this week,” Rogers quipped in like Draco could not make his plans. He would have scoffed if it did not send the wrong message.

 

“Yeah! There's this great deli that is near my place we can grab a few sandwiches and you can meet Aunt May! We need to get food before we go back to my place or my aunt would try to force you to eat her cooking and let's just say if my aunt had one super power that kills it would be her culinary skills,” Parker smiled widely at Draco hope and excitement shining in his eyes. Draco looked into those brown eyes and decided right then and there that Parker was under his protection. This instant feeling of comradery was something new and shocking to Draco. He did not mind the feeling.

 

Still, he wasn't about to blurt out his feelings and thoughts. He's still a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake.

 

“Well, it would allow for a change in my routine. As long as I get to pick the next place we go to,” Draco shrugged. There are so many places Draco had come across in his searches and wanted to try but it needed someone his age to go with him. Parker was the perfect candidate.

 

Hopefully, he could impress him.

 

* * *

 

Tony watched the two teens interact making sure to stand close to Steve as they made their way to the car that Tony had dubbed the ‘family van’. It was a black sleek and tinted SUV but it was not his style. He had gotten the car to transport the Avengers to their social events for convenience. He thought it was a better option to use than one of his other more...flamboyant cars. Plus a little extra security measure never hurt, the car was, after all, bullet proof.

 

“I think they are getting along fine, Tony,” Steve whispered tentatively wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Tony contemplated swatting the arm away but he liked the weight of it. Tony was glad that the two teens were getting along. They needed someone. Wel, not that Tony did not think he could not be that someone but he was not a teenager anymore and being a kid surrounded by adults can be hard sometimes. Even when you like the group. Trust him. He grew up around more adults than kids that he could not understand how to interact with people his age. Hell, his best friend at fourteen was a graduate level university student (though never tell Rhodey he said that makes him feel old).

 

Tony was so keen on watching the two interact that he forgot to give Steve any attention. Shame and embarrassment spiked through him before turning away from Peter and Draco to give Steve some face. There was nothing he could do but let nature take its course so might as well _do_ what they are actually setting out to do. “Hey soldier,” Tony smiled softly getting Steve’s attention. The blonde man turned to look at him and it took Tony’s breath away. Steve looked beautiful tonight, not that he was gorgeous, but today was different. The way Steve had his hair neatly pulled back, the way his imperfect blue eyes shined under the florescent light, the way the brown suit adorning his military tags and badges fit his body. Steve was, in all sense of the word, beautiful. Steve had just smiled back nudging Tony’s shoulder playfully before stepping closer to Tony’s side. Now their shoulders were in constant contact and for some reason, it grounded Tony but made him feel like he was flying.

 

Man, was he a goner. Nervousness began to seep into this body and he felt himself move involuntarily with nervous energy. He should not be doing this. Cap deserved more. He deserved _better._ He should cancel this whole thing. Let Steve take the kids to dance. He needed to go. Leave. This was not right. He had no right to this. Ho-

“Tony,” Steve whispered into his right ear breaking him away from his dark thoughts, “get in the car.” It was a gentle push. He was not demanding. Steve was standing holding the door open for him with a small nervous but hopeful look. Tony knew he was going to give it his best shot. If Cap thought Tony could make him happy, then Tony will try his hardest to be that person. It scared Tony. Feeling like this. Going out with Steve and not doing right by him could ruin everything they built. Their friendship, their relationship would die. Was it worth it?

 

For the first time in his life, Tony thought of one word, _yes._

 

“Thank you, Steven,” Tony sauntered over to Steve and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wanted to throw Steve off his game a bit. It was how they worked but as he closed in on Steve’s cheek, the man shifted just enough to get a light peck on the lips. Tony froze in horror looking up into Steve’s face looking worried but all he saw was that mischievous glint in his eyes and that punk-ass half smile.

 

“You,” Tony glared playfully before climbing into the car feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. He looked behind him to see a grinning Peter and an amused Draco. Well someone was thrown off by that play but it was not Steve but Tony himself. Despite his unusual shyness, Tony found himself smiling.


	10. Date Night with Leaders of the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have been a busy bee! Hope you enjoy it!

Draco hissed as Rogers put the ice pack on his bruised cheek. If it was not for the look Rogers gave him Draco would have sprouted some snarky comments. Instead he kept his mouth shut. Seeing the look of pure rage on the man's face was scary and odd. _Out of place,_ his mind supplied. How did the night end like this? With Draco getting a blue eye, Parker getting a bloody nose and Stark receiving second degree  burns on his right arm.

 

This night had started out so well…

 

...a few hours ago…

 

Draco was watching Rogers and Stark interact and it was interesting to see their little attempts at flirting from the back. It seemed like those two were either really bad at it or just good enough to be endearing to the other. Draco could honestly not tell but they were smiling so he knew that their methods were working.

 

“Got anyone back in England?” Parker asked bumping his shoulder into his.

 

The first person who flashed through his mind was Potter but he shook the thought away. Draco ignored his brain’s useless and confusing attempt at humor, “No. But I am not looking for one at the moment.”

 

“That’s just guy code for ‘I do but we are not a thing so technically the answer is no’,” Parker laughed making Draco turn to glare at him.

 

“It bloody does not!” Draco could hear how scandalized he sounds. He could not believe anyone would have the audacity to claim that there was anything more to his words than the simple fact of their truths.

 

“Hey man if you say so,” Parker shrugged, “but there is a party happening at this guy’s house I know and if you want you can come too! Something different than being stuck in a tower surrounded by old grumpy superheroes all day. Might even find someone new! Plus, I think my friends would totally love to meet you.”

 

“You mean more muggles? I think I have been acquainted with enough of you,” Draco grumbled and Parker looked a bit dejected but seemed to have moved on to other subjects. It bothered Draco that his words affected the teen this way. Maybe he was a little harsh.

 

“Don’t be rude back there!” Draco heard Stark holler from the front seat of the car. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to see Parker doing the same.

 

“MJ,” Parker suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of silence, “my girlfriend. Her name is MJ. I think you and her would get along. You both have the pessimistic antisocial vibe going on.”

 

“I am _not_ antisocial,” Draco gawked at Parker who just smiled in response.

 

“You know that _is_ what an antisocial would say,” Parker just widened his smile and stared at Draco until the blond relented and smiled back. Damn. Making friends at this age was a hard business. Why did he think this was a good idea? _Because,_ his mind supplied, _you need someone your age who gets you. This Parker kid will be the closest thing you will ever get to a friend in this situation._

 

 _“_ So...what is a muggle?” Parker asked Draco looking at him with those large brown eyes. Why did Draco feel like those were going to be the end of him?

 

“A nonmagical person,” Draco replied.

 

“I think I'm pretty magical! I got bit by a radioactive spid-I shouldn't have said that,” Parker blushed looking away suddenly.

 

“You got bit by a spider? So? Doesn't make you magical,” Draco scoffed.

 

“Forget I ever said anything!” Parker pleaded making Draco all the more curious about what he meant. Still, to appease the poor soul, Draco dropped the subject.

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Draco asked loud enough for the two lovebirds to hear.

 

“It's a surprise!” Rogers replied before turning his attention back to Stark.

 

“It took them long enough, you know?” Parker commented while blatantly pointing at Rogers and Stark.

 

Draco understood what he meant, “well I would not know but I could feel it from the moment I met them.”

 

Parker just laughed before changing the subject and began to talk about something Draco had no clue how to follow but he figured to let the kid talk his heart away. His mother always said the best way to get people to like you is to listen to them talk because everyone loves talking about themselves.

 

So Draco listened and tried to sift through Parker's words while the kid talked nonstop about projects he is currently working on. It was nice to let someone do the talking for a change.

 

* * *

 

Steve constantly glanced at Draco and Peter to check in even though he knew they were fine from the conversations they were having. When Draco grew quiet Steve looked to see him just listening to Peter talk. He could see the gears in Draco’s kind running as if trying to keep up which was normal since Steve always had to do that to keep up with Tony in any fo-

 

“I'm right here Steven. Not there,” Tony laughed as Steve turned back to Tony and looked down embarrassed. He should be showering Tony with attention not constantly worrying if Draco was okay or not.

 

“Sorry,” Steve apologized sheepishly.

 

“Hey, I'm only teasing. You should know when I truly feel slighted,” Tony chuckled.

 

Silence fell between the two of them. It was a comfortable silence. A mutual one where they just enjoy each other's presence. Steve would glance at Tony when they stopped at lights to see the glow of the night shine through the window and paint his face in different colors. It was quite the sight. In these moments, Steve thought Tony was the most beautiful man in the world.

 

“You're beautiful,” Steve blurted out suddenly breaking the silence. He then watched Tony blush before looking away abashed. It was always a sad truth that Tony thought less of himself then he portrayed. It took awhile for Steve to see that. How could a man be so wonderful and not see it? Steve did not know.

 

“-ve!” A voice broke through his revery before the noises of the outside world filled his ears and the loud honking of cars sounded behind him. It was Steve’s turn to blush. Sometimes he remembers why he never liked to drive in the city.  

 

Finally, after a little while longer, the GPS told them that they were close and Steve was starting to feel an excited nervous energy course through him. He really hoped this worked out. He had been planning this for quite a long time never really thinking Tony would say yes.

 

He was really glad Tony agreed to come tonight.

 

* * *

 

The dance ‘club’, Tony used that term lightly,  was loud and the air was thick but it gave Tony an excuse to press up against Steve as they danced. His partner seemed a little down about how packed it was but Tony just took him into the crowd and began to sway with the music. It took only thirty seconds before Steve eagerly pushed back against Tony as they moved to the center of the dance floor after dropping the kids at a booth.

 

Tony made sure that they could see Peter and Draco from where they stood. Those kids were their responsibility to make sure that they were okay. Fifteen minutes in, Tony saw a bunch of Professor X’s students climb into the booth but Tony paid it no mind. They were a good bunch of kids and so he did not think to worry.

 

Instead, he turned to Steve who looked hot and sweaty but it made his hair shine and skin blush pink. It was a mesmerizing sight to see. Tony just studied Steve who was, in turn, studying him. With a small smile, Tony pushed his way to the DJ to surprise Steve with a song from one of his favorite singers he had discovered out of the ice.

 

Making his way back to Steve finding him gone from the spot he had left him. Worried, Tony looked at the booth to see Steve standing there with his back to Tony but seeing the expression on Peter’s face he knew something was wrong.

 

Tony made it back to the booth just when his requested song began to play. Steve tilted his head as if recognizing the song before going back to the situation that was occurring at the table. “...this place is open to everyone but there is no need to be rude,” Tony heard Steve say as he came to stand next to the other man. Tony looked to see Draco looking angrier than he had since Natasha brought him to the tower. He really did not like that look at all.

 

“What’s up?” Tony spoke up breaking up the conversation forcing everyone to pay attention to him, “is there a problem?”

 

“No Mr. Stark,” Peter replied not moving his gaze from the other kids at the table, “we were just having a dispute about something and they decided to say something spiteful.”

 

“Well now kids,” Tony turned away from Draco and Peter to the rest of the occupants in _their_ booth, “if you are not going to play nice I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“Got a problem with mutants?” A kid growled looking angrily at Tony and he felt Steve stiffen next to him. He did not want this to get into a fight and even if these were kids they were still powered kids who had little control over their emotions.

 

“You and I both know I have no issues with your kind,” Tony shot back, “I am good friends with Charles Xavier and I don’t appreciate your rudeness.”

 

The kid did not look convinced but stayed quiet instead just looked down at his drink. Tony looked at his kids and gestured for them to get up so they could find somewhere else to sit. Although Peter got up easily, Draco seemed determined to glare for a bit longer before Steve bent down into the booth and plucked him from his seat with ease.

 

“Have a good night kids,” Steve gave a blank smile, “tell Logan I say hi.”

 

The kids got up out of the booth as well facing them with a challenge in their eyes. Tony really wished they had stayed seated.

 

* * *

 

Draco glared at the new people with so much anger and frustration. How dare they insult Parker like that! Especially after Parker claimed that they were his _friends._ He did not take well to people insulting his friends and often he would play the fool and act weak while running but not this time.

 

“Well guess we got our answer,” one of the kids growled, “calling yourselves heroes when you do nothing but rain destruction on everything you touch.”

 

Draco could feel the air thicken with tension as the kid talked. He listened as the adults tried to diffuse the situation that seemed to escalate with every sentence those kids threw at them until Draco resorted to the one thing he remembered hurt worse than a hex. Balling his fist as hard as he could, Draco threw the first punch of the evening.

 

It turned into a bit of a fight with each side landing a punch on each other with Stark and Rogers trying to physically separate Draco, and newly joined Parker, from the other teens. Draco was being carried away by Rogers as he continued to stare angrily and gritted his teeth.

 

“No don't!” Stark yelled before a flash burned into his vision blinding him until the light flashed away and Stark was standing in front of him with his arm stretched out and _smoking_.

 

“Tony!” Rogers moved Draco back and went instantly to Stark’s side still standing as a barrier between him and the kids who attacked them. Draco looked at the assailants in shock and fury. How dare they try to attack him! How dare they harm Stark like that! If he could he would hex them six ways to hell!

 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Rogers cried out and Draco looked down to see Stark bent over clutching his arm that had taken the brunt of the attack.

 

Draco really hated how the night ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://queendophne.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @queendophne! I post art and anything to do with Steve and Tony!


End file.
